Solo un momento
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Porque cuando uno quiera escapar hacia la "oscuridad", el otro lo detendrá con sus palabras llenas de "luz". Solo bastaba eso y era algo inevitable para ellos... Ambos querían cambiarlo todo, olvidando sus pasados y mejorar sus futuros. Juntos... Esa sería una promesa que no olvidarian nunca... Shonen-ai. [Killua/Gon]


Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera (y espero que no única) historia de HunterxHunter... mejor dicho, sobre estos dos niños bonitos que me encantan.  
La verdad es que, esta idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace rato, pero no tenía el tiempo para concretarla y ahora que me hecho un tiempito, pude terminarlo.

Volvamos al tema del fic. Por cierto... este es un shonen ai muuuy ligero y no tuve deseos de hacerlo tan notorio o al menos eso intente... (quizá para otra ocasión)

**Disclairme:** HunterxHunter y todos sus personajes le pertenece al genial de Togashi Yoshihiro.

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

En un lugubre corredor. Una mujer, usando un baporoso y llamativo vestido violeta, detuvo abruptamente su caminar al sentir una presencia conocida en los alrededores, junto con el sonido de unas ligeras pisadas. Puede que estas sean casi imperceptibles, pero ella había sido capaz de oírlas claramente; en la lejanía, y aproximandose con cierta lentitud, la figura de un niño hizo acto de presencia... un niño que reconoció en el momento.

―¿Kil?―. Dijo, de manera cariñosa, el apodo de su hijo. De su amado hijo. ―¡Kil, has vuelto a casa!―. Sostuvo con delicadeza su fiel abanico con encajes y cintas.

Sin embargo, el peliplata obvió cada una de sus palabras, mantuvo su ojos azules fijos en el suelo sin detener su caminata. Kikyo se enfureció al ser ignorada tan rotundamente. Aquel chiquillo siempre le hacía perder los estribos ¿Por qué no podía ser como sus hermanos y obedecerle en todo lo que dijera? ¡¿Por qué no le hacía caso a su amada madre?! Sin darse cuenta, sus dientes apretaron su labio inferior hasta provocar un pequeño corte y que un hilo carmín descendiera por la esquima del mismo.

―¡Hijo! No esperaba que regresaras―. Dijo aparentando sorpresa, esperando conmover así a su hijo. ―Kil, realmente me sentía sumamente preocupada y…―. Notó que el menor no parecía prestarle atención a sus palabras. ―¡Hijo, te estoy hablando!―. Gritó histericamente. ―Mírame cuando te hablo―. Lo sujetó por el hombro, causando que detuviera su caminar. ―Estar con esos estorbos han hecho que…

No iba a dejar que siguiera su discurso. ―Quítate―. Murmuró con la mirada en el suelo; parte de su cabello le cubrió los ojos.

―¿Qué has dicho Kil?

Con un brusco movimiento, quitó la mano de su hombro y vio como la mujer caía sentada al suelo. ―¡No vuelvas a tocarme!―. Ultimó cortante con una voz grave y un aura amenazante; sonrió al ver que ella se estremecía ligeramente. Dio unos pasos, acortando la distancia entre ambos. ―Si me tocas una vez más―. Sus penetrantes ojos azules solo reflejaron el vacío que sentía. ―Te mataré.

Al terminar decir aquellas palabras dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su habitación, ignorando por completo los gritos y llantos de júbilo de su madre. Por la emoción que sintió entrelazó las manos a la altura de su pecho.

―¡Que orgullo hijo mío! Esa mirada tan fría y la sonrisa maniática en tu rostro―. Sujetó con fuerza su abanico negro. ―Cualidades dignas del mejor asesino que podría existir―. Volvió a romper en llanto por la repentina felicidad que sentía en su pecho. ―¡No hay duda alguna que tú naciste para ser el nuevo jefe de la familia Zoldyck!

Kikyo no pudo seguir aguantando su alegría, se levantó del suelo, sin darle importancia al estado de la falda de su vestido, y con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a correr por los extensos y siniestros corredores, con fin de informarle a su marido lo que acaba de suceder. Este era el mejor regalo que su adorado y amado hijo pudiera hacerle. Tenía algo bien en claro: su querido Killua había mejorado notablemente.

El joven albino mantuvo su mirada centrada en la figura de la mujer hasta el momento en que desapareció del horizonte, al verse sumergido en la repentina soledad suspiró aliviado, una parte suya sabría lo que conyevaría la alegría de su madre; una semana de "los amorosos cariños" -mejor dicho, torturas afectivas- por parte de su madre; internamente, agredeció a todo lo bueno el estar solo. Mientras menos tiempo permanezca junto a su madre, sería lo mejor.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos, emprendió viaje rumbo hacía su habitación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que estuvo en aquel lugar? Ah sí. Ya lo recordaba.

Unos meses atras, antes de que Gon viniera a buscarlo, junto con Leorio y Kurapika.

Aquel fugaz pensamiento hizo que se detuviera.

Gon.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él?

___«_No... yo fui quien cambió todo... Por su bien, debo olvidarme de él..._»_ Pensó con tristeza. Sus manos escondidas se convirtieron en puños e incluso, las uñas, filozas como cuchillos, cortaron ambas palmas. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al sentir como la sangre, su sangre, comenzaba a aparecer y humedecía la tela de su pantalón corto.

―Pero miren quien se digno a aparecer―. Al momento de oír esa voz jocosa y que destilaba odio, su sonrisa terminó por desaparecer. ―No me esperaba que volvieras. ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Tus "amigos" se cansaron de ti? No me sorprende.

Killua detuvo su caminar manteniendo la vista fija sobre el suelo y permitiendo que algunos mechones blancos ocultaran su rostro. Ignoró cada una de las palabras dichas por su hermano mayor, a tal punto que, para él, solo estaba escuchando ruidos molestos como los que hacen los cerdos; rió por lo bajo ante su propia broma, sin embargo, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho que estaba cerca. Milluki no iba a permitir que ese mocoso se saliera con la suya. No esta vez.

―¡Oye, te estoy hablando!―. Apretó los dientes con fuerza a tal punto que pudo sentir dolor. Dando zancadas, le hizo frente al niño que tanto odiaba. ―¡Prestame atención maldito bastardo!

―Milluki―. Aquel nombre fue dicho en un suave murmullo, y el aludido sintió un repentino estremecimiento recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo además como una pequeña gota de sudor descendía por su nuca; la voz del albino, se oyó demasiado aterradora. ―Mi paciencia tiene un límite y creeme cuando digo que tú estas a punto de traspasarlo―. Lo miró por encima de su hombro e hizo que los dedos de su mano derecha rozaran con sumo cuidado su labio inferior, sintiendo con el tacto como aparecía una sonrisa. ― Y cuando eso suceda, olvidaré la principal regla familiar y no tendré compasión por ti.

No necesitaba decir más, sabía que su hermano había comprendido cada una de sus palabras. Su silencio se lo decía y no necesitaba nada más. El albino sonrió para sus adentros, e ignorando una vez más la presencia de Milluki, llevó las manos hasta sus bolsillos y volvió a emprender el viaje, mientras que su hermano permanecía estatico en su lugar; viendo como ese niño de cabello cano desaparecía.

_«Idiota... se ha asustado fácilmente.»._ Suspiró con resignación, aunque, no podía negar que se había divertido al ver el temor en los ojos de su hermano. Lo disfrutó y mucho. Esa mirada que siempre tuvieron sus victimas antes de asesinarlos con sus propias manos. _«Tal parece que... esto me es inevitable...»_. Sentía su garganta seca y aspera. Milluki había tenido esa mirada... el mismo tipo de mirada que tuvo Gon; ante ese fugaz pensamiento sacudeó su cabeza. _«Nací para ser un asesino...». _Y sin mas interrupciones, se encerró en su habitación. Esperando a que los demás integrantes de la familia supiera de su llegada.

Los días transcurrieron con lentitud y comprendió que estaba cayendo en la monotonia de la rutina. En ese corto tiempo que se encontraba en su hogar, las mismas situaciones parecian repetirse siempre: platicar con su padre y abuelo. Ser perseguido de su madre. Las sesiones de tortura por parte de Milluki. La compañía silenciosa de Kalluto. Escaparse de su hermano Illumi. Y los pocos momentos de paz que tenía junto a Alluka.

Y siendo completamente sincero, Killua se estaba hartando de ello. Pero, sabía muy bien que ya no podía volver.

No despues de ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_―Killua, estoy aburrido._

_―¿Y?―. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestarle atención a su amado Sr. Choco-Robot._

_Cuando notó que su amigo había terminado con su amado dulce, continuó. ―Podríamos hacer algo._

_―No―. Fue su simple respuesta para luego recostarse en la cama; no es que quisiera distanciarse de su amigo. No. Era algo mas dificil de decir.  
_

_¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Gon que, aún estando con él, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de su hermano Illumi?_

_¿Cómo explicarle que, con solo estar juntos, debía calmarse para evitar perder el control y no hacer algo impedonable?_

_¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo explicar... que ultimamente... tenía el repentino deseo de asesinarlo?_

_El pelinegro no parecía ser consciente de la lucha interna del albino. ―Bueno, como tú no quieres hacer nada, tendré que divertirme solo―. Se levantó con un salto y comenzó a estirar los brazos; sentía el cuerpo entumecido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había calentado como correspondía? Ya lo había olvidado. ―A menos que quieres entrenar conmigo._

_―Paso―. Cerró sus ojos y fingió estar dormido; lo estaba haciendo bien. Debía manterner la calma.  
_

_―¡Vamos a explorar la ciudad!_

_―No. Estoy cansado, vete―. Se dio media vuelta y trató de dormir._

_Killua apretó los dientes con fuerza. Solo ver el Nen de Gon hizo que sus mayores temores salieran a flote, junto con los deseos de exterminarlo. Sin darse cuenta de como su cuerpo reaccionaba, los dedos de una de sus manos se transformaron en garras, filosas garras con las que tiempo atras había arrevatado la vida de inocentes y culpables.  
_

_―Mou. Killua, estoy aburrido―. Se arrodilló en el suelo ubicando las manos sobre la cama. ―No me ignores._

_―Vete Gon, hablo enserio―. Trató de detener aquella adrenalina que sentía sujetando con fuerza las sabanas; no estaba funcionando.  
_

_Debía aparentar estar tranquilo. ¡Maldición, debía ser capaz de hacerlo! No había otra opción. La vida de Gon estaba pendiendo de un fino hilo y él, lo unico que estaba haciendo era tentar a su suerte. Seducir a la muerte. Y Killua era debil ante la tentación. Si la situación no cambiaba, su pasado tomaría el control y traería devuelta a la vida a ese despiadado asesino, titere de su hermano mayor; ¡Pero no! No podía permitirlo. No debía permitir que esos malevolos deseos ganaran y le arrebataran lo mas importante en su vida. Era su deber protegerlo._

_Protegerlo a Gon._

_A SU Gon._

_―Sera divertido―. El moreno no iba a rendirse facilmente y el silencio de su amigo solo lo alentaba a continuar. Pero éste, ya había traspasado su límite. ―¡Anda, nos divertiremos los dos y-_

_―¡He dicho que me dejes!―. Gritó con furia, sin ser consciente de sus propias acciones._

_Un sonido brusco llamó su atención trayéndolo a la realidad. Y al levantar la mirada supo que estaba sucediendo. _

_Gon, sentado en el suelo y mirándolo sorprendido, tenía tres cortes en su mejilla izquierda que terminaban a la altura de su ojo. Las heridas abiertas empezaban a sangrar, gotas carmín descendian lentamente, una tras otra, y terminaban estrellandose contra el suelo y la vestimenta de su dueño.  
_

_―Killua―. Dijo su nombre en un murmullo, casi imperceptible, y con su mano temblorosa rozó la zona lastimada. Dejó escapar un quejido de sorpresa al ver sus dedos manchados de carmín; no había sentido dolor alguno, todo sucedió demasiado rápido._

_―Gon―. Miró su propia mano y notó las manchas rojizas; ¿Eran reales? ¿Todo esto... estaba sucediendo? ―Y-Yo…_

_―Killua ¿Q-que...?―. Se levantó con dificultad, sus rodillas temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a caer. Pretendió acercársele, mas el albino terminaba por retroceder. ―Killua―. Estiró su mano mientras la tristeza se veía reflejada en sus ojo; no solo tristeza. Killua lo sabía claramente, había visto esa mirada antes.  
_

_Los ojos de Gon reflejaban miedo e incertidumbre y eso lo destruyó. _

_El ex-asesino negó rotundamente con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atras, su respiración se altero y comprendió que la humedad que sentía en sus mejillas se debía a las lágrimas que caían libremente. Sus ojos azules se negaron a seguir contemplado aquella expresion de dolor.  
_

_―...Y-yo... no...__―. Paso tras paso, se alejaba de la persona más preciada para él. __―G-Gon..._

_Y corrió sin mirar atrás. Dejando a un lado la posibilidad de ser una persona normal; tirando por la boda, la última oportunidad que tenía de estar al lado de su amigo. Al lado de Gon._

_Por más que quisiera negarlo, ese era su verdadero ser. Un criminal. Un asesino. Un ser que tarde o temprano terminaría dañando a quienes permanecían a su alrededor, sin importarle las consecuencias y ello traería un solo resultado. _

_La absoluta soledad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente. Sintió el ritmo acelerado de su propio corazón, llevó una mano hasta su pecho mientras comenzaba a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, el sudor frío apareció y estaba seguro que su piel palideceó aún mas. Debía calmarse un poco. ¿Que le sucedía? ¿Por qué reaccioaba de esa manera ante aquellas imagenes?; se sentó mejor sobre su cama y contempló sus alrededores con cierta precaución. La gigantesca habitación se vio cubierta por las tinieblas y estaba absorta por un frío e incómodo silencio.

No podía negar el miedo que sintió, aunque haya sido solo un recuerdo, en su mente, cada una de esas secuencias se grabaron en su mente y ahora, no desaparecerian. Incluso, podía sentir la cálida sangre de Gon rozando sus dedos y el efímero deleite que sintió al contemplar en terror grado en aquellas orbes avellanas. Y basto oír su nombre provenir de unos labios ajenos para saber que estaba por cometer un error.

Volvió a recostarse y sus uñas se clavaron sobre las telas de su cama.

_«¡Yo solo….quiero ser el amigo de Gon!»._ Pudo oír en su propia cabeza aquella voz. Su propia voz. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si fue la primera y única vez en que se enfrentó a su hermano Illumi, ignorando lo intimidado que se sentía. Y todo por una persona... una persona que le devolvió la fe que una vez creyó perdida... por una persona que lo "revivió" de aquella vida monótona.

Para que ahora... estuviera alejado de esa persona.

Solo. Como en un principio.

Sin amigos y encerrado en esa frívola mansión.

Lejos de aquella luz que conoció y, aun envuelto en la oscuridad, no quería perder.

Perder... esa... luz...

Pero...

―No pienso seguir en este lugar―. Murmuró para sí mismo, se levantó de la cama y alisó su ropa. _«Me he ido una vez y volveré a hacerlo____»_. Pensó para sus adentros.

Tomó su mochila del suelo y con un aire despreocupado caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la ventana, dando un pequeño salto al llegar hasta ella para quedar sobre el marco. Sintió como una sofisticada y agradable brisa rozaba mis mejillas, haciendo que sus cabellos canos se mecieran al compás. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse al vacío, sin embargo, algo se lo impidió: el miedo y la duda.

¿Realmente estaba por hacer lo correcto? ¿Estaría bien volver con él? Lo había abandonado y sin darle alguna explicación. Lo hirió con crueldad, todo por seguir las ordenes de su hermano mayor. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Continuó su vida como si nunca lo hubiera conocido? Tal vez... Tal vez, Gon lo odiaba por haberlo herido; Killua podría soportarlo, ya que se lo merecía, y no descansaría hasta remediar su terrible error. Si debía disculparse, lo haría e incluso, si era necesario, lo encontraría a Ging con tal de que el moreno sonriera y le obsequiara esa misma sonrisa de siempre.

Pero... si tenía que arrastrarse y suplicar el perdon de Gon, lo haría... de eso estabas seguro.

―Gon―. Dijo su nombre en un murmullo muy bajo, desvió su mirada azul hacia el suelo; sonrió de lado. Ver la altura en la que se encontraba le divertía; sabía muy bien que no le generaría ni un rasguño aterrizar en el suelo. _«Espero que…él pueda perdonarme»_ Pensó con cierta melancolía.

Tuvo la intención de saltar, sin embargo, un molesto sonido llegó hasta sus oídos, impidiéndole continuar con su accionar. Sintiéndose enojado, buscó con la mirada al causante de aquel de aquel ruido que le sacaba de quicio y al encontrarlo frunció el ceño. El pequeño reloj, que su hermano Kalluto le había obsequiado, indicaba con unas campanadas que ya habían dado las 12:00. Suspiró. Si no estuviera por irse, habría aventado contra la pared a ese aparato.

_«No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo»._ Su mano se afianzó contra el marco de la ventada. _«Si no me voy él… »._ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir una presencia conocida en el ambiente. _«¿Será que…?»._

―Killua―. Una voz pronunció su nombre.

_«No…. puede ser… ». _Sus ojos se encontraron con dos bellos orbes castaños; aquella mirada llena de luz y amabilidad. Esa mirada que solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, solo a él; y su dueño sonrió alegremente. ―G-Gon…―. Murmuró su nombre, sin poder creer que esa persona estaba delante de él.

¿Aún estaba soñando?

¿Realmente estaba sucediendo?

Gon... él... ¿Él... estaba ahí?

―¡Killua me alegra verte!―. Exclamó con aires despreocupados, mas terminó por cerrar la boca abruptamente. ―Ups, no tengo que gritar tan fuerte. Lo siento, je je―. Se disculpó avergonzado y en un tono bajo.

El labio inferior del albino parecía temblar. ¿Acaso sus ojos le estaban mintiendo o era cierto lo que veía? ¿Era real esa imagen? ¿Cómo era posible que Gon estuviera... que él estuviera mirándole de esa manera? No podía… tanto tiempo había pensado en su mejor amigo, que sencillamente no podía ser verdad. Le era díficil creer que el pequeño Hunter fuera a su mansión; con su mano libre atinó a pellizcarse su rodilla descubierta, sintió la punzada de dolor y descubrió que no estaba soñando; aunque su rostro mantuviera una expresión calmada, su corazón latía descontroladamente contra su pecho.

Sería una mentira decir que esta es la primera vez.

―Go-Gon…―. Le costaba decir su nombre. ―¿Q-Que haces aquí?

―¿Uh?―. Parpadeó durante unos instantes hasta que una enorme sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro. ―Vine por ti Killua, vine a buscarte.

Killua podía sentir que su corazón se detuvo. ¿Él había venido solo para buscarlo? ¿A él? Aún podía escuchar las "campanadas del reloj" y fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras de ese tonto libro... esa historia que le había leído a Alluka.

_«Y cuando dieron las doce, los amantes volvieron a encontrarse»._

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en aquellas líneas. Se molestó consigo mismo ante esa relación que hizo. Esa historia de amor era una tontería, una completa tontería. ¿Cómo podía comparar esta reunión con su preciado amigo con una estúpida escena de un libro cursi y bobo? Era… ¡Era absurdo!

―Ven, Killua―. Estiró su mano libre hacia el albino. ―Vámonos―. Lo miró de manera suplicante. ―Te necesito a mi lado. Eres mi amigo.

―Gon.

―Por favor―. Murmuró con voz ronca y una lagrima fugitiva se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta terminar por desaparecer de la vista de ambos; sentía una gran tristeza en su interior. No podía perder a su persona mas querida…no podía permitirlo.

El albino vio la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del moreno y cerró los ojos al tener un sentimiento de culpa; sabía que él era quien causó esa expresión dolorosa. Era responsable por hacer que la sonrisa en el rostro de Gon desapareciera; luego de su debate interno, terminó por descubrir su mirada y se encontró con una tímida sonrisa.

Él... Gon había venido a sacarlo de esta mansión, adentrándose a un mundo del cual no forma parte. Solo por Killua... solo para buscarlo, solo para rescatarlo…Solo, solo por él.

Gon se había percatado de la expresión en el rostro de Killua y comprendió que él estaba teniendo una pelea consigo mismo. ―Ya no estarás solo Killua, yo estoy contigo―. Dijo de repente, con la intención de calmarlo. Volvió a estirar su mano, rogando internamente a que el peliplata aceptara su gesto.

―Y-Yo…―. Su corazón latió con rapidez, era la segunda vez que sucedia y todo por pensar en Gon. Sus mejillas continuaron teniendo un suave tinte rosado y las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer; aquellas palabras. Aquellas palabras dichas por su persona más querida… le hicieron olvidar todo.

Olvidar el dolor y la soledad; por primera vez…él tenía el poder para hacer lo que su consciencia y corazón le indicaban.

Y lo decidió.

Saltó de la ventana, lanzándose a los brazos del chico frente suyo, asegurándose de sujetarlo por el cuello con cierta desesperación, cerró sus ojos y trató de evitar que la tristeza lo invadiera. Y así sucedió, porque un sentimiento cálido y agradable se situó en su pecho. En su corazón.; lo sabía. ahora todo estaba bien. Porque lo tenía a él a su lado. Porque Gon estaba a su lado; el moreno sonrió ante el abrazo de su amigo, envolvió su brazo en torno a su cintura y sostuvo con fuerza la caña de pescar.

―Killua―. Dijo su nombre mientras aspiraba el olor del avino; ese perfume que por poco, estuvo a punto de olvidar.

―Vámonos, Gon. Por favor―. Murmuró y levantó su rostro, pero en él no había rastro de tristeza, sino de felicidad. La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes terminaron por conmover al pelinegro. ―Vámonos de aquí.

―¡Ok!―. Exclamó alegremente, correspondiendo la sonrisa de Killua. ―Sujétate.

Gon tomó el impulso para comenzó a balancearse lentamente, sin soltar en ningun momento su caña de pescar, y al tomar la distancia necesaria agradeció que esa estructura aguantara el peso de ambos. Sintió que Killua se tensaba un poco, sin embargo, al oír la risilla ajena terminó por calmarse y apresiar la vista. Por un breve instante ambos se miraron y le sonrieron al otro; solo en ese instante, las palabras no eran necesarias.

―Uno―. El de ojos almendra comenzó con la cuenta.

El albino sonrió y dijo en un tono muy bajo. ―Dos.

―¡Tres!―. Exclamaron a coro y el pelinegro hizo que descendieran rápidamente, con un solo movimiento de muñeca.

Entre gritos de diversión y sonrisas alegres en sus rostros, se aseguraron de mantener el agarre firme sobre el otro. Y al tocar el suelo ambos suspiraron aliviados. Poco a poco, Killua se separó de su amigo, encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de éste.

―Ahora, estamos juntos―. Dijo el moreno; sin meditar el posible significado de aquella frase.

Killua lo sabía muy bien, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su amigo era muy inocente, pero, esa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de él. Sin motivo alguno, le propinó un golpe sobre la cabeza a Gon y se carcajeó al ver como el moreno comenzaba a lloriquear y quejarse por el dolor; todo era como antes... como antes de abandonarlo; llevó las manos hasta sus bolsillos y dirigió una mirada al cielo nocturno. Un escenario perfecto para este escape.

―Gracias Gon.

―¿Uh?

―Solo eso.

―¿Killua?

―Hay que irnos de aquí―. Lo miró por encima del hombro, sonriéndole con cierto cariño; quizá, en otro momento diria esas palabras. ―Conozco una salida.

―Pero…

―¿Confías en mí, Gon?―. Preguntó apenado. Mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose arrepentido ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir su boca?

No se dio cuenta de sus acciones hasta sentir la mano de Gon sobre la suya. Había repetido el mismo gesto que su amigo: estiró su mano hacia él, esperando que la tomara lo mas pronto posible. Y ahora éste le sonreía como siempre.

Un tinte rosado, casi imperceptible, se posó en el rostro del moreno. ―Si―. Dijo en un murmullo dando un pequeño apretón al final. ―Confió en ti... yo... siempre confiaré en ti...―. Su caractiristica sonrisa, llena de felicidad e inocencia, apareció.

Ahora estaba claro para ellos.

Con solo oír esas palabras, ya todo lo demás había dejado de tener sentido alguno.

Porque... ellos escaparon en medio de la noche... y mientras sintieran la presencia del otro a su alrededor, todo estaría bien.

Lo sabían muy bien.

Y era suficiente para ambos.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Ojala les haya sido de su agrado, personalmente, me siento satisfecha con lo que he hecho. Cualquier opinión o comentario, o lo que fuere, que tengan pueden hacerlos, yo los aceptaré contenta. Seran bien recibidos... La verdad, no se me ocurre en que linea de tiempo podría ir esta historia (aunque, tampoco es AU), ustedes decidan donde quieren que sea.

Espero que tengan una linda semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
